Survivors and Victims of Thanos' Snap
by Nflemingful
Summary: The characters who have survived and some are victims of Thanos' snap.
1. Terror in Bikini Bottom

**Bikini Bottom**

On a peaceful day in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Patrick are having fun at Jellyfish Fields.

SpongeBob: Isn't this wonderful, huh, Patrick?

Patrick: Yeah it sure is!

But suddenly, some of the jellyfish are disintegrating.

SpongeBob & Patrick: [shocked] Oh, no!

SpongeBob: Holy shrimp! The jellyfish are disappearing! We gotta get to the Krusty Krab and tell Mr. Krabs what's going on!

Patrick: [starting to disintegrate] Uh, SpongeBob! I don't look so good!

SpongeBob: Oh, no! Patrick, not you too!

As Patrick started disappearing, SpongeBob runs for home.

* * *

SpongeBob enters his house.

SpongeBob: Gary, everything is starting to disappear. It looks like Patrick and some of the jellyfish have vanished in front of me.

Gary appears in front of him.

Gary: Meow!

SpongeBob: Oh this is madness! We gotta go see Sandy!

Gary just started to vanish.

Gary: [sadly] Meow!

SpongeBob: No, Gary, no!

SpongeBob runs to see Sandy.

* * *

SpongeBob arrives at Sandy's Tree Dome.

SpongeBob: Sandy, everyone in Bikini Bottom is disappearing.

Sandy: What in tarnation is going on out there? Didn't you see the news!?

She turns on the TV and it shows the Bikini Bottom News.

Johnny: [On TV] Now Bikini Bottom has some citizens who are disappearing from one place to another. We live with Perch Perkins.

Perch Perkins: [cuts to Perch Perkins in the post-apocalyptic street of Bikini Bottom] Perch Perkins reporting live from Downtown Bikini... [ducks from a boat being thrown at a building] ...Bottom. Complete chaos here today as our town has sudden civilians turned to dust because what has come to be.

Perch starts to disintegrate to ash.

Perch Perkins: Oh, no! What's happening to me?!

Sandy turns the TV off.

Sandy: [sees her hand as she starts to disintegrate as well] SpongeBob, you've got to get to the Krusty Krab as soon as you can!

SpongeBob: Got it, Sandy!

She disappears.

* * *

Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab with Squidward at the cash register area where he sees some of the costumers vanishing into thin air.

Squidward: Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! [arrives at Mr. Krabs' office] Mr. Krabs what is happening to our costumers?

Mr. Krabs: [gasps] Our costumers?! [steps out of his office] But there's some who are around!

Suddenly he started disintegrating.

Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, be sure that you and SpongeBob take care of the Krusty Krab and make sure Plankton doesn't get the secret formula.

He vanishes.

Squidward: Not you too, Mr. Krabs!

SpongeBob arrives at the scene.

SpongeBob: Squidward, what's happening to Bikini Bottom?

Squidward: I know. I saw Mr. Krabs vanish.

All of a sudden, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Old Man Jenkins, Larry, and MermaidMan arrive at the restaurant.

SpongeBob: Guys, what happened?

Plankton: I saw Karen disappear right in front of me. She's a computer.

MermaidMan: BarnacleBoy has vanished as well.

Pearl: Some of my friends have disappeared too.

Squidward: Your dad disappeared also.

Pearl: Oh, daddy!

Larry: I saw my gym members turned to ash and some have survived.

Mrs. Puff: And I saw some of the students in boating school disappear as well.

Old Man Jenkins: Everyone I saw has disappeared, including my farm animals.

SpongeBob has struck an idea.

SpongeBob: I have just the idea!

Squidward: What do you mean? There's no other plan we can help some people who didn't go away!

SpongeBob: No, Squidward! We are going to find the Avengers so we can help them undo Thanos' snap so we can bring back everyone.

Pearl: Who are the Avengers anyway?

Plankton: Because they're Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

MermaidMan: Hey, I knew Steve Rogers who goes by the name Captain America.

Plankton: And I heard about Bruce Banner who transforms into the Hulk.

Pearl: And I actually heard about that hunk Tony Stark who goes by Iron Man. He's a famous rich man. [swoons]

Larry: I really heard that Thor has a mighty hammer known as Mjolnir, which has everyone struggling to lift it.

Mrs. Puff: Until Vision did get the upper hand.

Old Man Jenkins: It's all because of the Mind Stone which gave him strength.

Everyone: WOW!

SpongeBob: [in determination] All right everybody! Let's go find the Avengers to help fight Thanos and bring back half the universe.

Everyone: YEAH!


	2. A Major Threat Has Come

**Green Hill**

It all starts with Sonic relaxing with Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Silver.

Sonic: It's been a great pleasure since Eggman hasn't come out to play.

Tails: You said it, Sonic!

Silver: I agree on that!

Amy: I wonder where he is now?

Cream: Amy, let's not find out where Eggman is hiding!

Cheese: Chao!

Amy: You're right! I'm sorry!

The animals are having fun in the grass. But suddenly some were disintegrating.

Sonic: What's going on here?

Everyone is starting to look around. But Tails is starting to turn to dust.

Tails: Uh, Sonic!

He disappears.

Sonic: (shocked) Tails! No!

On part of Green Hill, Cream was starting to disintegrate.

Cream: Cheese, I don't feel so good!

Cheese: (sadly) Chao!?

Cream: Please tell Mom I love her so much!

As she does turn to dust as well.

* * *

Froggy as he is turning to dust.

Froggy: Ribbit!

Big: (sadly) Froggy, please do go! I need you with me! Froggy!

He suddenly vanishes.

* * *

**With the Babylon Rogues**

Wave: What's going on here?

She starts to disappear.

Storm: No, Wave!

Jet: Storm, what the heck is happening to everybody?

Storm begins to disintegrate.

Storm: Boss! Get to Sonic and the others. They'll know what to do.

He vanishes.

Jet: (in determination) I will do this, you guys!

* * *

**Meanwhile on Planet Wisp**

With Knuckles, Ray, Mighty, Tikal, Chaos, the Chaotix, and Team Dark watching some of the Wisps turn to dust.

Tikal: Something's happening to everything.

She disappears while the others are shocked.

Chaos: (...)

Rouge: The systems are picking up something big! And that's not good!

Knuckles: We need to get to Sonic and the others they'll know what to do!

Shadow: Let's go, everyone!

Omega starts to turn to dust.

Omega: Shadow! Rouge! Go to the GUN base and tell the Commander everything!

He vanishes.

Vector: Come on! Let's go!

Charmy: Guys! I am starting to fade as well!

He does so.

Espio: CHARMY!

Mighty: Now's not the time to mourn. Let's go to Sonic right away!

Ray: Mighty! Something's wrong with me!

Mighty: Come on, Ray! There's no time to disappear on me!

Ray hugs Mighty. Pleading to live.

Ray: It's too late now!

The flying squirrel fades in front of the armadillo. Mighty mourns for the loss of his best friend. Espio is there to comfort him.

Espio: It's all right, Mighty! We need to get to GUN headquarters right away!

Mighty: (in determination) OK, let's go to GUN headquarters!

Knuckles: Now let's move on!

Everyone agrees with him.

* * *

**Back in Green Hill**.

Sonic and the others are mourning over the loss of their allies, especially Tails.

Silver: What is the heck is happening to our world?

Sonic: I don't know what's going on.

Amy: Look! It's Cheese! And where's Cream?

Cheese: (sadly) Chao! Chao!

Amy: (shocked) She vanished?

He nods.

Silver: But Cheese can't live without Cream. Even when things get tough.

Sonic: (comforting Cheese) It's all right, buddy! We're gonna get her back!

All of a sudden, two voices were heard.

Big & Jet: SONIC!

They arrive and informed Sonic what happened.

Amy: Look, it's Big!

Sonic: And Jet!

Big: I saw my pal, Froggy vanish right in front of me.

Jet: And I saw Wave and Storm disappear also.

Silver: I never expected to see what's happening in the future.

Sonic: Hmm!? There has to be a way we could bring our friends back from Thanos' snap.

Amy: What do you mean by that, Sonic?

Sonic: We need to find the Avengers and help them restore universe back to its former glory.

Jet: What?! Who are they anyway?

Silver: They are called Earth's Mightiest Heroes! I have heard a lot about Tony Stark, who goes by the name Iron Man.

Sonic: I definitely heard about Steve Rogers, who is Captain America.

Amy: Isn't his shield awesome? I hope it's compared to my hammer.

She swoons.

Jet: I've knew about Thor. He's a legendary Asgardian, who wields the hammer, Mjolnir.

Big: I bet no one could lift his hammer.

Amy: He's not the only one who has a hammer like me. Until Vision lifted it.

Silver: Yeah it's all because of the Mind Stone.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Amy: Cheese said that he and Cream heard a lot about Bruce Banner, who transforms into the Hulk.

Everyone: Wow!

Sonic: All right! Let's go find the Avengers!

Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

**Back on Planet Wisp**.

Knuckles and the others board a ship, Yacker joins the group as well.

Knuckles: What are you doing here, Yacker? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?

Yacker: (...)

Rouge: He says that Thanos took everything from him. And that's not good.

Chaos: (...)

Shadow: Well we have to find the Avengers and make them stop Thanos for everything he's done.

Espio: I have a feeling that both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are the key to defeating the Mad Titan.

Vector: It's true! They need to work together to fight him.

Mighty: As well as the Hulk and Spider-Man.

Shadow: I heard that Natasha Romanoff goes by the name, Black Widow.

Rouge: That woman's got some charm.

Knuckles: We got to admit. She's tougher than we thought. I would know if Clint Barton would be there to help out.

Espio: He is known as the Hawkeye. Even I can match his skills.

Knuckles: OK! There's no time to gawk around! We need to go find the Avengers and fast!

Everyone: All right!


	3. Royal Woods Horror

**Royal Woods**

It all starts at the McBride residence, Lincoln and Clyde are enjoy Arrgh! and they have their Arrgh! gadgets with them to enjoy the show.

Hunter Spector: (on TV) It seems there's a ghost is somewhere in this disolate beauty shop.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Clyde and I would actually love to see Hunter return to Royal Woods and find and ghost in the school.

Clyde: This is the greatest day ever!

Howard: So how are you boys enjoy yourselves?

Lincoln: It went great!

Clyde: Yeah! We enjoyed it!

Harold: We would love to join you on your ghost search.

Lincoln & Clyde: YES!

The TV switches to the news.

News Man Tucker: [On TV] Now Royal Woods has some citizens who are disappearing from one place to another. We live with Katherine Mulligan.

Katherine: [outside with cars crashing into each other behind her] This is Katherine Mulligan with some breaking news. There's people in Royal Woods who are disappearing which is called dusting. And some of them who have stayed alive. We are getting some reports the a man called Iron Man, who is known as billionaire Tony Stark, who is missing while battling an alien attack in New York along with Spider-Man and Doctor Stephen Strange. Back to you, Tucker!

* * *

Back to News Man Tucker, who is been dusted as well. But suddenly, Patchy Drizzle appears to sit in the chair where Tucker sat.

Patchy: Well Tucker has vanished into thin air and I have seen it with my own eyes. It seem that there's been pandemonium going all over the world and it's not good.

TV turns off.

Lincoln: What is happening to the world?!

Howard starts to disappear.

Howard: Uh, guys! I believe in you!

He does so.

Clyde: Oh, no! Dad!

Harold: Don't give up hope, boys! You two have find the Avengers and make them fixed this madness.

Lincoln & Clyde: All right!

* * *

**The Loud Residence**, outside.

Lincoln and Clyde made it to safety.

Clyde: Are you sure we are going to invite your sisters to help find the Avengers?

As he starts to disappear.

Clyde: Oh, no! Lincoln, it's up to you and the others to find them. And tell Lori that she's all right.

He vanishes ito thin air.

Lincoln: I will, Clyde! I will!

He enters his house and Rita, Lola, Hops, Charles, and Geo are in tears and despair.

Lincoln: What's going on here?

Rita: [hugs him] Lincoln, I am so glad that you're still alive.

Lincoln: I know, mom! What has happened to the rest of our family and friends?

[Flashback]

Rita: [narrating] When we saw the news on what's happened to the world. And things are starting to get out of hand.

Lynn Sr started disappearing.

Lynn Sr.: Oh, no! Honey, what's happening to me?

And now he vanishes.

Rita starts crying.

* * *

Scene switches to the twins' room where Lana is starting to disintegrate.

Lana: Hops, Lola! I don't want to go you guys!

Lola: [tearfully] No Lana!

Lana: Hops! Take care of Lola!

She disappears. Hops and Lola console each other.

* * *

Luna & Luan's room. Luan walks around with Mr. Coconuts while Luna is playing her guitar until a distant crash is heard.

Luna: What's that sound?

Luan: I don't know!

They head downstairs to see what happened. Luan started dusting.

Luan: Oh, no!

She turns to dust.

Luna: Not you, Luan!

* * *

Cut to Lisa and Lily's room.

Lisa and Lily heard some people screaming in fear and turning to dust while running.

Lily: (concerned) Poo poo?

Lisa: It seems to be the endgame as we know it! Thanos has completed the Infinity Gauntlet.

She starts to disintegrate.

Lily: Sa-sa!

Lisa: Lily! Tell everyone be safe.

She finally disappears.

Lily started crying.

Rita arrives in the room and started comforting her.

Rita: I know I saw your father vanish into thin air. But Lincoln will be here soon!

* * *

Scene switches to Lynn and Margo in the park playing catch while Lucy is reading a book with Edwin.

Lucy: This turns out to be the greatest day ever! Huh, Edwin?

Lynn: Hey, Luce! Do you wanna play ball?

Margo: We call it baseball!

Lucy: Uh, no thanks! I'll play with you later!

But suddenly, Lynn is dusting away.

Lynn: Guys, tell everyone. Find the Avengers! They'll know what to do!

She vanishes.

Lucy: GASP!

Margo: Oh, no! Not Lynn! We got to get to your house right away!

They run to the Loud house.

[Flashback ends.]

* * *

Lola: And that's why we saw our family turn to dust.

Lincoln: I'm sorry for what happened to Lana!

He hugs both Lola and Hops. Also Charles and Geo are the only two pets that have survived.

Lori, Becky, Zach, and Rocky arrive in the house about what happened.

Lori: (in tears) I just saw Boo-Boo Bear vanish right in front of me!

She starts crying while Becky is consoling her.

Becky: Lori, I saw Leni disappear as well.

Zach: I was seeing Liam and Rusty turn to dust right in front of me and I asked Rocky what happened to them.

Rocky: I know that. And I saw my dad vanish into thin air.

Everyone starts crying until Lincoln makes up a plan.

Lincoln: Guys, listen up! I remember what one of Clyde's dads said to me and Clyde about finding the Avengers.

Everyone stops crying.

Lori: The Avengers?

Lola: Who are they anyway?

Rita: I've heard a lot about them! They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

Luna: Pop-Pop told all of us about them! Including how he first saw Steve Rogers, who goes by the name Captain America.

Lucy: And I've heard about the billionaire Tony Stark, who goes by the name Iron Man. Plus he builds all of his gadgets.

Lori: I literally heard all about the Hulk, who was infected by gamma radiation as Bruce Banner.

Rocky: Thor is the greatest of the Avengers, and he is from Asgard.

Margo: (sighs) What a hunk!

Lola: And he has a hammer known as Mjolnir, which no one has lifted it.

Lincoln: Until Vision lifted the hammer because of the Mind Stone in his forehead.

Zach: So this is one of the Infinity Stones?! Until Thanos had finally achieved his goal.

Becky: Unless we find the Avengers and help them collect the stones.

Everyone realises what she said.

Lori: Becky's right! We have to get to them and get them stones and fight Thanos.

Lincoln has brought up an idea.

Lincoln: OK everyone, it's time for Operation: Find The Avengers To Help Them Find A Way To Take Down Thanos By Collecting The Infinity Stones, And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation into action.

Margo: How about Operation: Avengers Search and Find The Stones.

Lincoln: That's great! Now let's go find the Avengers!

Everyone: YEAH!

END


	4. Another Galactic Threat

**Dream Land**

It all started on a beautiful and peaceful day, Kirby and his friends are enjoying the weather, they gather up for a picnic to have a feast.

Kirby: Ah, what a beautiful day it is, you guys?

Gooey: It sure is, Kirb! It sure is!

Nago: I totally agree!

ChuChu: Same here!

Carrie: The best way to enjoy this lovely day! Huh, you guys?

Kirby: We sure do, Carrie!

They begin to have a feast until they hear some panicking going on in town, where people running in circles until some of them disintegrate into nothingness.

Gooey: Oh my good golly gosh! What is happening out there?

Daroach: It looks like everyone is disappearing.

Everyone was shocked until Nago started to disintegrate.

Nago: Uh, guys!

He turns to ash as the others look on in horror.

Kirby: Nago!

ChuChu: (starts to turn to dust) Kirby, help!

She vanishes.

Gooey: ChuChu! Not you too!

Daroach: What's going on here?

Everyone is knowing what's happening to the world, but all of a sudden, Daroach disintegrates into thin air.

Adeleine: (starts to disintegrate) Uh, guys! What's happening to me?!

She turns to dust as the others look on in shock.

Vividria: (she begins to disintegrate) Uh, guys!

She vanishes into thin air. As Kirby and the others look on in horror.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Castle Dedede**

The Waddle Dee are running in circles in panic, as some of them disintegrate into dust while the others survive.

Bandana Waddle Dee: What's happening to the Waddle Dee?

King Dedede: They are starting to go poof and now they're just dust.

All of a sudden Bandana Waddle Dee starts to disintegrate.

Bandana Waddle Dee: Uh, boss!?

He disaapears.

King Dedede: Oh, no! Not you too! Come on you guys, we've got to warn Kirby about the unknown threat.

He and the surviving Waddle Dee head out to find Kirby.

* * *

Elsewhere on another part of the grassland, Meta Knight watched the town as the civilians have been dusted and some who survived.

Meta Knight: Another threat has come to destroy this world. I have to warn Kirby about this so-called threat.

He starts to fly away to find him until he started to disintegrate.

Meta Knight: Kirby, you're our last chance!

He turns to dust.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Patch Land**.

Prince Fluff heard a disturbance outside of his castle that his people are vanishing, the Woole Brothers arrive about what is happening to the world.

Dom: Your Highness, there has been a crisis going on here.

Chaise: We have to warn Kirby and ask him what's going on.

Loomis: Off to Dream Land we go!

Suddenly Dom and Loomis turn to dust.

Prince Fluff: Oh, no! Dom, Loomis! Chaise, we better get to Kirby! He'll know what to do!

Chaise: OK! Let's go find that magic sock! That'll take us to Dream Land!

The two leave to get to the sock to Dream Land in order to find Kirby.

* * *

Back with Kirby and the others.

Everyone is mourning for half of their friends, who they turned to dust.

Gooey: What is this? What in the world is happening?

Carrie: People are disappearing into thin air like no otherwise.

Kirby: Oh, man! We gotta do something about it!

Ribbon arrives to find everyone who has survived.

Ribbon: Kirby!

She runs and hugs him.

Kirby: Ribbon! You're OK! What happened?

Ribbon: I saw everyone in town disappearing all of a sudden and some of them survived.

Gooey: So this is what's been going on!

Ribbon: Yes! Now we have to find a way to fight this new evil?!

Suddenly King Dedede and his surviving Waddle Dee arrive.

King Dedede: Aw, man! I saw all these people die. But some are still alive.

Chef Kawasaki arrives.

Chef Kawasaki: I saw the whole thing happened right in front of me.

Kirby: Dedede, Kawasaki! You saw all these people vanish into thin air!?

Gooey: I wish Meta Knight would tell us about the biggest threat.

Carrie: Some people have actually survived.

King Dedede: Yes! Half of Dream Land's population are still around, but the others aren't.

Gooey: We should have a meeting at your castle, Dedede!

King Dedede: All right! Let's go!

Everybody leaves packing up where Kirby and his friends had a picnic. However, Marx was watching from the top of the hill on a tree branch where he heard about everyone vanishing into dust.

* * *

Back at Castle Dedede, a meeting has been held.

Kirby and his friends gather around for a meeting in the conference room about what happened to everybody, including Meta Knight.

King Dedede: There has been series of casualties that happened across the universe, which was caused by the Mad Titan known as Thanos. He has collected all the Infinity Stones to complete the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half the universe.

Carrie turns off the lights, King Dedede activates the slideshow on the projection screen to show the destruction Thanos has caused.

King Dedede: He caused a lot of mayhem from planet to planet, destroying everything he sees will make them his victims.

Gooey: That's genocide. How could he had ever have such power?

Chef Kawasaki: And he is a major egomaniac who destroys planets.

King Dedede: And worst of all, he's collected all the stones.

Carrie: So this is how he sent an army of Chitauri to Earth to attack New York.

King Dedede: He and the Black Order attacked the Statesman, killing the Asgardians.

Gooey: Thanos has already got the Power Stone, and now he took the Space Stone by smashing the Tesseract.

Ribbon: And he took two more stones from Titan and Wakanda on Earth.

Kirby: I've been to Earth before.

Kirby started explaining everything to everyone, who was floored and shocked.

Gooey: So Carol Danvers was captured by the Kree her whole life?

Kirby: Yes! And I was staying by her side along with Nick Fury to find out about the Starforce Invasion.

Ribbon: And you helped the Skrulls find a new home planet?

Kirby: Yep!

Chef Kawasaki: She goes by the name Captain Marvel?

Kirby: Yeah! Her powers came from the Light-Speed Engine, which was caused by the Space Stone. And then Yon-Rogg took her to planet Hala and started training her to fight the Skrulls until she found out it was all a lie.

King Dedede: So that's why the Tesseract was with Nick Fury the entire time until Thanos got the Space Stone.

Ribbon: Then we have to find them!

Carrie: Yeah! We're going to outer space to find Carol and help her find the stones.

Kirby: But we have to get to Earth to find Fury.

Gooey: Because Earth is definitely lightyears away!

Chef Kawasaki: Hmm! We need to find a way to build a spaceship!?

Kirby thinks an idea.

Kirby: I know! How about we build Meta Knight's Halberd into a starship that could go on at lightspeed.

King Dedede: Are you sure that's gonna work?

Kirby: Yes indeed!

Ribbon: OK! Let's go!

Everybody leaves the castle until Prince Fluff and Chaise arrive to reunite with Kirby and meet his friends.

Prince Fluff: Sorry we're late, Kirby! What did we miss?

Kirby: We had a meeting about Thanos collecting all six Infinity Stones to complete the Infinity Gauntlet to erase half the universe.

Chaise:(sadly) My brothers are already gone!

Ribbon: (comforts him) Don't worry! We'll get them back! We promise!

Chaise: OK! Let's go find them!

King Dedede: But first, we have to find Carol!

Prince Fluff & Chaise: Who's Carol?

Kirby: Carol Danvers! She goes by the name Captain Marvel! That's who I met since the Kree-Skrull War!

They seem awe about when Kirby met her.

Gooey: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

Everybody nods in agreement.

Carrie: To the Halberd!

Kirby: Here we go!

Everyone leaves to go to find Meta Knight's battleship. However, Marx was hiding in a bush hearing their conversation about Carol Danvers and the Infinity Stones.

Marx: At this rate, Kirby! I'll help you save the universe and rule Dream Land if the universe is saved from that purple alien guy!

He follows Kirby and his friends to board Halberd to find Captain Marvel and head for Earth.


	5. The Decimation

**Five Years Earlier**

After pulling the Mind Stone out of Vision's forehead, Thanos places the last Infinity Stone in his gauntlet. The energy surge is much more than any previous - his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations.

As Thanos studies the completed gauntlet, a massive bolt of lighting strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Thor has arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The God of Thunder pauses his attack, reverses his position, raises Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it - Thanos fires the whole might of the gauntlet against it, but it only creates a rainbow-like bow-shock, not slowing the ax as it slams right into Thanos' chest.

Thor: [Lands in front of Thanos, who is down on one knee; hatefully.] I told you. You'd die for that!

He takes hold of the back of Thanos' head and forces Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cries out in pain]

Thanos: [Weakly] You should have... you... [suddenly stronger] you should have gone for the head! [He raises his gauntlet and snaps his fingers.]

Thor: NO!

The gauntlet activates a blinding flash of energy after the Mad Titan snaps his fingers. It cuts sharply to a view of Thanos his hand on his chest, no wounds visible. Thanos now seems to be inside a vast orange void called the Soulworld, which is inside the Soul Stone, where he sees a young Gamora and the pavilion from the home world of the Zen-Whoberi.

Thanos: Daughter?

Gamora: Did you do it?

Thanos: Yes.

Gamora: [Beat] What did it cost?

Thanos: [Solemnly] Everything.

Now out of the Soul World, Thanos is snapped back to normal reality, and notices the damage inflicted on the gauntlet - the metal scorched and distorted from heat, the stones no longer glowing.

Thor: What'd you do? [Angrily] WHAT'D YOU DO?!

Thanos nearly seems to not notice Thor before he uses the Space Stone and teleports away, leaving Stormbreaker behind on the ground.

Captain America: [Stumbles into the clearing, holding his left side] Where'd he go? Thor... where'd he go?

Bucky: Steve?

He looks at his prosthetic arm before stumbling over, and collapses into ashes, much to Cap's shock; he walks over and touches the ground where Bucky's ashes evaporated disbelievingly. Thor also looks in shock too.

On the battlefield, Wakandan soldiers disintegrate to ashes, much to M'Baku's horror.

Black Panther: [While reaching for a fallen Okoye] Up, General. Up! This is no place to die. [The Wakandan King holds out his hand for his bodyguard. He suddenly disintegrates into ashes and, in anguish, Okoye falls back on the ground.]

She gets up on her feet after seeing her king vanish into thin air.

Okoye: (shocked) Kumkani?!

Groot: [Slowly corrodes into ashes as well by Rocket] I am Groot...

Okoye: Kumkani?!

Rocket: No... no. No. No. No! (sees him disappear) Groot, no...

Scarlet Witch is mourning over Vision. She then turns into ashes. An injured Falcon turns to ashes, hidden in the long grass.

War Machine: [Searching for Sam, missing him by only a few feet] Sam? Sam!? Where you at?!

* * *

**Titan**

The remaining members of the Guardians and Avengers collect themselves - Mantis props up Star-Lord, Spider-Man helps Tony to his feet, Drax and Nebula manage to limp over on their own.

Mantis: Something's happening. [She disintegrates into ashes.]

Drax: [To Quill as he dissolves] Quill?

[Quill stares in horror.]

Tony: [Staring panicked at the slowly fading Quill] Steady, Quill.

Star-Lord: Aw, man. [Quill also gets disintegrated into ashes]

Doctor Strange: [Calmly turns to Stark] Tony, there was no other way. [He finally gets erased.]

Spider-Man: [Realizes he's fading away] Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good...

Tony: [Trying to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror] You're all right.

Spider-Man: [Stumbling and terrified] I don't know what's - I don't know what's happening. I don't- [He falls into his mentor's arms, clutching him tight while beginning to cry.] I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... [There is a short silence before Peter speaks again] I'm sorry. [Parker disintegrates into ashes in Stark's arms.]

Tony falls forward from the lack of weight in his arms, before staring at his hands in disbelief.

Nebula: [To Tony Stark, seeing Thanos' victory.] He did it.

Stark mourns silently at their failure. After seeing the others decompose into thin air, leaving him and Nebula alone on Titan.

* * *

Back on Wakanda, the remaining team members, Captain America, Thor, War Machine, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, and Rocket are left mourning near Vision's dead body. Captain America turns over Vision's bleached corpse as Black Widow runs up to the other survivors.]

War Machine: What is this? What the hell is happening?

Captain America: [Pause] Oh, God.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different place, in a rustic house on a terraced slope with a scarecrow made of discarded armor, Thanos sits down and watches the sun rise.

* * *

**Atlanta**, day

While driving on the streets of Atlanta, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were trying hear any update on Stark's location, which they have nothing.

Fury: Still no word from Stark?

Hill: No, not yet. We're watching every satellite in both hemispheres, there's still nothing. [Receives three beeps from her device.]

Fury: What is it?

Hill: Multiple bogeys over Wakanda.

Fury: Same energy signatures as New York?

Hill: Ten times bigger.

Fury: Tell Klein. We'll meet him at- -

Hill: Nick! Nick! [A car spirals out of control in front of them. They get out and Hill checks on the passengers.]

Fury: They okay?

Behind their vehicle, a motorcycle lies in the middle of the street with a concerned citizen approaching it.

Hill: There's no one here.

They hear helicopter rotor sounds from the direction they'd come, but it sounds wrong, spinning out of control, its tail rotor smoking from damage already, appears and crashes nose-first into a building. Screaming intensifies. The two are now witnessing civilians around them suddenly disintegrating.

Fury: Call Control. Code Red.

Hill: Nick?

Fury turns around to see Hill disintegrating.

Fury: Hill?

Fury then races back to their car and gets a what appears to be an old pager with extra gear attached out of his bag on the back seat. He sends out an emergency alert, mere seconds before his hand turns into ashes.]

Nick Fury: Mother...

Fury corrodes to dust. The pager falls to the ground, red lights blinking on the additions; the camera zooms in and we see the device display "SENDING..." then display a red-blue-and-gold star insignia - the symbol of Captain Marvel.

* * *

**San Francisco**, day

On a rooftop of a parking lot, Dr. Hank Pym and his wife Janet van Dyne are working side-by-side prepping an experiment.

Hank: I used to be a respected scientist. Had my name on the sides of buildings. Now, I got this.

Janet: You wanted a smaller Quantum tunnel. This is smaller.

Scott accidentally honks the horn of Luis' Van, which it goes off.

Scott: Oops, sorry! My bad!

He steps out of the van.

Janet: I think it has some flair.

Scott presses a button that activates the Portable Quantum Tunnel.

Scott: All right. The controls are online.

Hank spins the dial to activate the Quantum Tunnel.

Hope: The collection units activates when you decouple it. It should automatically start absorbing quantum healing particles.

Janet: Also, make sure you stay out of the Tardigrade fields. They're cute, but they'll eat you. And don't get sucked into a Time Vortex. We won't be able to save you.

Scott: Mhm hmm!

Hope: Okay! Going subatomic in five... (Scott puts on his mask) four... three... two... one!

She pushes the lever and Scott enters the Quantum Realm.

Hank: All right, Scott. This is mic check!

The trio know what Scott is doing.

Scott: Mic check! One, two! One, two! How's everybody doing tonight in the Quantum Realm?

Hank: Scott, we read you.

* * *

**In the Quantum Realm**

Scott: I just want to make sure.

He opens the container to collect the healing particles before closing it.

Scott: Okay. Healing particles secured for our new ghost friend.

Hope: Great. Preparing for re-entry in, five... four... three...

As the comms go static when Scott was about to get out of the Quantum Realm.

Scott: Hello? Ha ha! Very funny. Hank, quit screwing around. You told me yourself not to screw around. (Back at the parking lot, Hope, Hank, and Janet disappeared due to Thanos using the powers of completed Infinity Gauntlet.) Hank. Hope? Janet! Guys. Guys! Okay, seriously, don't joke around, bring me up, let's go! Guys?!

* * *

**Scott's House**

The sound of the emergency broadcast system was heard on TV, which Scott forgot to turn off. However, one of Hank's big ants survived the Snap, playing the drums, not knowing that Scott is in the Quantum Realm.


End file.
